valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Baldren Gassenarl
Boss ( Gunner Elite/ Mauler) |Likes = |Affiliation = Gallian Army (defected) GRA |Rank1 = lieutenant colonel |Role = Gallian Army officer (defected) Rebel commander Archduke of Gallia (self-proclaimed) |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles 2 Valkyria Chronicles 3 |Japanese = Hikaru Midorikawa |English = Liam O'Brien }} This article is about the character. For other uses, see Gassenarl (disambiguation). is the commander of the Gallian Revolutionary Army's Infantry Division, the eldest son of Generalissimo Gilbert Gassenarl and brother to Audrey Gassenarl and Dirk Gassenarl. He is the main antagonist of'' Valkyria Chronicles 2. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' The eldest son of Gilbert Gassenarl, Baldren is 26 years old and is a firm believer that he fights for the right reasons. He is extremely protective and proud of Gallia as a country. If he sees something wrong, he calls it out - even if that something wrong might be a representative from another country. Baldren is the type of man who spares the table manners and cuts deep to the obvious stakes on the table, often to the annoyance of his father. His sharp tongue is often the cause of much discomfort to those with anything but the purest of intentions for Gallia itself. Formerly a Gallian army officer, Baldren and his family fought fiercely to defend Gallia from the Imperial invasion in EWII. However after Princess Cordelia publicly reveals her Darcsen linage, with his hatred for Darcsen and his disapproval of the corrupted Gallian Army, Baldren defected and is now a commander of the Gallian Revolutionary Army. In order to recreate Gallia in what he believes is a purer light, he operates with cool efficiency in the expulsion of Darcsens. After the capture of Randgriz, Baldren shoots Gilbert Gassenarl upon discovering that his father was simply using the anti-Darcsen sentiment as a way to take control of Gallia. Baldren then declares himself to be the Archduke of Gallia, telling the Federation ambassador, Jean Townshend, that he has no intention of becoming part of the Federation although would exploit his connections in supplying resources for the war effort, most notably their V2 units. 'Expanded Biography (VC3) Baldren is the son of Count Gilbert Gassenarl, and currently leads the 1st Battalion of the Gallian Army's northern attack force. A gifted military man, Baldren is proficient in every military branch and stirs his men to action by standing fearlessly on the front lines. Politically minded and guided by his own ideals, Baldren is concerned about Gallia's future because he believes that the higher echelons of his country's government and military are rotten to the core, while the nobles are lazy cowards. Baldren has long been waiting in the wings for the chance to restructure his homeland. He and his sister Audrey have a dark scheme to establish a new Gallia with the Gassenarl as its rulers. To this end, however, troubling rumors have recently surfaced that Baldren has been secretly masterminding his own dark scheme "for Gallia's sake" - and one can only wonder what form such a dark scheme might take. Apart from his own ambitions, Baldren also possesses a burning hatred for Darcsens, believing that Gallians have "pure blood" flowing through their veins and Darcsens need to be purged from the continent. After the Gallian Campaign, Princess Cordelia revealed that she and her entire family were in fact Darcsens. Outraged by what they considered to be a massive betrayal, Baldren and his family founded the Gallian Revolutionary Army. It is Baldren's hope that the civil war will purify Gallia and allow the country to be reborn under the rule of a pure-blooded Gallian such as himself. Other Appearances '''Samurai & Dragons Baldren makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as a UC monster card. As a UC monster card, Baldren is of the Mercenary race and possesses the unique base skill, Pride of the Soldier. Quotes Attacking *"Die!" *"Know your place!" Defeating a unit *"Target destroyed!" Order *"I'm Baldren Gassenarl, heed me now! Stand men, I have no time for the idle!" (Recall) *"I'm Baldren Gassenarl, heed me now! I'm falling back, hold your ground!" (Withdraw) Trivia *Baldren loves to hunt. He also raised his hunting dog, Adwin, from a pup with no help from servants. *Baldren also likes to play cards and seems to be very good at it. *In battle, only Baldren and Dahau are capable of using two types of weapon (excluding grenade) in the entire franchise: a light machine gun and a maul. *Baldren is extremely patriotic with regards to Gallia, not hesitating to kill his own father after discovering that he just wanted to control the country for his own means. *In Valkyria Chronicles 3, Baldren, together with his sister Audrey Gassenarl, made a cameo and served the Gallian Army as a lieutenant colonel. Both of them were playable units. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:GRA Category:Bosses Category:Squad Captains Category:Deceased Characters